masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Quarian Battlecruiser Torvak
The Torvak , formerly known as the TFS Geneva was the first of the limited production Geneva-class Battlecruisers built for the Federation Navy prior to the 2nd Bug War. Launched in 2321 AD, the Geneva was designed to replace the aging Athena-class Armored Cruiser. As the Skin-Eater Battlecruiser counterpart to the mass-produced John A Warden, the Geneva and its sister ships are bigger in size and mass, with thinner armor and less protection but having more main batteries armaments and superior maneuverability compared to the smaller heavy-weight John A Warden class. Description In service, the Geneva proved to be a technologically advanced warship of its era, being well-armed, with high mobility and extremely maneuverable for a large warship. However the design suffered from numerous technical faults in combat condition. Its high-performance Cherenkov fusion reactor in particular is notoriously unreliable due to its costly maintenace as well as the need for high-quality materials to keep them running. Meeting these standards for the Federation in wartime proved to be difficult as they lacked the resources to spare for keeping these vessels in running conditions. Furthermore, the armor protection of the warship have to be compromised for higher cruising speed, making them unable to taking part in the line of battle, this is also the reason why these prototype vessels were passed in favour of the more simplified and better armored John A Warden Class. Role and Capabilities After the Third Bug War, the Federation only have five out of the original 12 Geneva class in running conditions. The Geneva, despite its dilapidated state, was still suitable for reactivation and can be refitted. As the Quarian Migrant Fleet finally settled in Federation space, the Admiralty Board was in a dire need for modernizing its Heavy Fleet, which primarily consisted of mostly outdated Frigates and cannon-armed Liveships dated back from the Morning War Era. While the decision of buying a Dreadnought was controversial, many Admirals of the Migrant Fleet agreed that it was a logical step towards modernization of their Fleet combat capabilities. This further convinced by the losing position of the Federation during the Third Bug War, coupled with the sightings of Super Dreadnoughts in Geth space alarmed the Quarians, thus, the Admiralty Board quickly inaugurated a long term acquisition plan in late 2661 GS. With the proposal of purchasing three refurbished Geneva-class Battlecruisers. However the lack of public funding forced the Quarian government to reconsider, in the end, only one Battlecruiser would be purchased and inaugurated into the Quarian Fleet. Despite its age, the Geneva is still a combat capable vessel, this would be further augmented by the Quarian's own modifications. Its reactor being overhauled and the internal layouts would be reconfigured in a much more ergonomic Quarian style. The addition of a jury-rigged Kinetic Barrier generator from an unserviceable Turian Cruiser also making it a full-fledged Dreadnought in terms of firepower and protection alone. The TFS Geneva, now renamed "Torvak", after a previously lost Quarian colony in the Morning War is the most important asset of the Quarian Heavy Fleet. The acquisition of the Geneva is also a frequently discussed topic on the Extranet, it often sparked controversial discussions related to Citadel Conventions and the Treaty of Farixen, not only this would leveling the Quarian military position, but it also reignited their desire for a war against the Geth to reclaim their homeworld. However, since the two parties are not bounded by the Treaty, the sale is still legal and approved by Federation officials despite oppositions from the Citadel Community on the matter. The Federation also have set its own regulations on the matters of the Quarians regarding their hostility against the Geth. With the completion of the purchase, many Quarians see this as a positive step to their species formal acceptance as the Terran's protectorate state. Category:Ships Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Quarians Category:Military Category:Background